<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meow by ShayneyL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056093">Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL'>ShayneyL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pet Shop AU, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Paris is a dog person. Until he meets the right cat-lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Kim/Tom Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer's Month 2020, Day 22. The prompt is "pet shop AU."</p><p>I have issues with modern-day pet stores, so this is set in the 24th century Trekiverse, where I imagine pet stores are more like animal rescues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆</p>
</div><p>         "Welcome to Golden City Pets, Mr. Paris," Director Janeway said.  "Tell me, why did you choose us?"</p><p>         	<i>Because I had to choose something</i>, Tom thought.  But he said, "I've always loved dogs. We always had one when I was growing up."</p><p>         	"I'm very fond of dogs myself," Janeway said. "Now, you must work at least ten hours a week to fulfill your community service requirements.  Shall I put you down for our canine department?  The other departments are feline, avian, other Terran, and extraterrestrial pets.  We are particularly shorthanded in the cat department at the moment, but if you prefer one of the other departments, that would be fine. We don't want anyone here unless they love the animals."</p><p>         	Ugh.  Cats.  Anything but cats.  They were so unfriendly and disobedient.  He was about to tell the director that, when they were interrupted.  A young man came out of the back hallway, holding a large gray tabby.</p><p>         	"Harry," Janeway said.  "Come here and meet Tom Paris, our newest volunteer."</p><p>         	"Harry Kim," the young man said, introducing himself.  He was extremely attractive, Tom couldn't help noticing.  Tall, though not quite as tall as Tom himself, graceful, with dark eyes and a sleek mop of jet black hair.  "Welcome aboard." He smiled, and Tom thought his heart would stop.  It should be illegal for anyone to be that beautiful.</p><p>         	"Nice to meet you," Tom managed.</p><p>         	"I'm in the cat department," Harry said.  "I'm taking Stripey here down the hall to the doctor.  Last checkup before he's adopted."</p><p>         	"Someone wants to adopt Stripey?" Janeway said. "That's great news. He's been here for awhile."</p><p>         	"He's such a good cat, the Wildmans will love him," Harry said.  He smiled at Tom again. "See you around." He turned and went down the hall with the cat.</p><p>         	"Put me down for the cat department," Tom found himself saying.  "I mean, if that's where you most need help…"</p><p>         	Janeway was not fooled.  "Harry works Tuesdays and Thursdays.  Shall I put you down for those days, too?  He's single."</p><p>         	Jeez, was he that obvious? Tom blushed, but said, "I think that will fit into my schedule."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>